It's All About You
by sistervamp
Summary: Brian went undercover but he decided to stay with Dom and the team. He left a sister behind in Arizona and in looking for her brother she finds love in the form of one of the team. FEMSLASH Rated M for a reason


_**A/N: A change from usual form, but I got bored while ill and binging on the Fast and the Furious series and suddenly this was being written. I do not own any of these characters except Katherine, she's an own character. This has been beta'd by Tutups and a friend who has the nickname cricket.**_

A pretty woman with ample breasts, toned ass and legs up to her armpits woke up in a bed that was not her own. Ever since her brother had gone off the map, she'd spiralled out of control. Sure the girls in Arizona were gorgeous and some of them were pretty great fucks, but they were so superficial and fake. After her 3rd hook-up that week she got dressed and climbed into her car. It was a beauty, but the exterior could have looked like shit for all she cared as to her as long as the engine purred, as long is it was beautiful on in the inside it was perfect. She was only 21, but she had the wisdom of someone much older, but as her favourite band once said, you grow up quick when you grow up poor. She made a stop off at the rundown house she lived in and packed up her clothes and collected up her money before taking a quick shower. As she finally left she felt, not exactly happy, but definitely freer than she had in the past.

After 6 hours on the road she drove up into LA, it was night and there was a street race getting ready as she pulled up into a crowd. She grinned, the last time she'd seen one of these had been when she was a kid growing up in Barstow with her brother. It was like coming home again for her, well it was until she saw him. He was there with his arm around some bulky guy.

"Brian! Where the hell have you been? Did you forget to call you idiot?" She yelled at him in a language that was not English. She had always been good at languages, she knew more than Brian did and he'd only really knew Spanish a bit, well at least he thought it was Spanish.

"Erm Kathy, can you scold me in English? You know hearing German being yelled at me is terrifying, even if I do understand." Brian O'Connor, ex-cop and boyfriend of Dominic Toretto, was terrified of his sister yelling at him in German. The glare he got scared him too, actually Katherine just scared him full stop.

"Whatever." She shrugged, deciding to speak in English, not even bothering to correct him on her name, she hated Kathy and much preferred Kat, but then again he'd always called her Kathy ever since she could remember, he'd always said it. That was when she saw _her_, she was gorgeous, toned and she looked like she wasn't afraid of a little engine grease. Why did she have to be so beautiful? That night she was invited back to the Toretto's place for a party and when she woke up the next day she was not only a little hung-over, naked and not in some trashy motel, she was also in bed with _her_. She was also naked and goodness knows how beautiful she was. She showered the alcohol from her skin and began to remember the night before, the mewls, the moans, the searing kisses, the shine of _her_ skin as the beads of sweat clung to it and the overwhelming pleasure she'd got from it. Was it just a one night thing though? For the first since she'd started her screwing around, she actually hoped not. There was just a connection between the two women. The next time it happened, they were both sober, again Kat thought it was just a one night stand, but then it kept happening. During the day they'd work on cars together and talk, during the evenings they'd drink together and race, but on a night? They'd be the first to retire to bed and the last ones up on a morning. Even Brian – who was as dense as a fence post when it came to love – noticed the magnetic like drift his sister and _her_ had towards each other, he even noticed the tiny goofy smile Kat wore whenever _she_ spoke or brushed her softly. He knew that smile, he'd been the one to wear it for a while until he finally stopped being so dense. He also knew that he shouldn't be surprised if the tiny goofy smile, one day turned into a huge grin that seemed to split her face in half. Six months after that first night, something different happened, something that would change Katherine O'Connor's life. Dom had been kind enough to teach her another language, Spanish, and she decided to use it when the time felt right, and it did for once. Just like usual they went up to bed first, but unlike typical nights they didn't just fall into bed together, tonight they actually talked first.

"Is this all there is? Are we just daytime friends and night time lovers?" Kat sighed, she knew what was wrong with her, what was wrong with this set up.

"Did you just quote Kenny Rogers?" _She_ laughed and if it wasn't the most perfect sound in the world then she didn't know what was. Kat had it bad and she knew it, she also knew that things had to change, the whole friends with (constant) benefits thing couldn't work, and after all it only ever worked until someone fell for the other.

"Yeah, I did. I can't do this anymore, it's either got to stop or we have to be together. I love you alright, I. Love. You." Kat babbled on in Spanish to the beautiful goddess in front of her. That night was the night of many firsts, the first time she admitted her love for _her_, the night she first used Spanish with her grease monkey, the night they first slept together and it meant something more than just a fuck after a race.

"Kat, shut up. I've known you've loved me for a while now and all I've been waiting for is for you to say something. I love you too, always have you gorgeous blonde idiot." _She _smiled and it brought a smile that could light up a town if only someone could bring it out more often to the darling face of the young blonde. Words hovered between them, but the remained unspoken, for Kat had decided to kiss the object of her affections with all the words she didn't dare say aloud. Where the other kisses had been heated, been more about gaining control over the other person, this one was softer, passionate and delicate. Unfortunately the need for oxygen made itself known and they had to break apart. Kat laid her forehead on _hers_ and smiled.

"You really are beautiful Leticia." Kat smiled, she knew she was the only one who could get away with using the other woman's full name and she used it all the time taking advantage of that simple fact. She knew how to take liberties, that much was certain.

"I really wish you'd call me Letty, Kat, but I'm glad you think so." She smiled softly at Kat. Again unlike previous nights they didn't sleep together, the just cuddled up together and talked. It happened again after yet another race, this time they'd almost lost a team member due to the cops turning up, but luckily they were a bunch of precision drivers and got out of there fast enough to escape the cops. Anyway the party never saw Kat and Letty that night for as soon as they arrived back at the house they'd disappeared off upstairs to Kat's room.

Kat loved her combats and her vest tops, it made her look like a guy, that much she knew, but they were also comfy. Letty also loved Kat in those clothes; after all they were easy to take off. With that being said once the door was closed behind the couple, Letty all but threw herself at Kat and kissed her as if she would disappear at any moment. Her lips were all over, lips, cheeks, neck and throat. She even made sure she marked the younger woman so everyone would know she was spoken for and that if they tried anything that not even the cops could stop her. Somewhere amongst the kissing their vests had been discarded, it was easier access for Kat who brushed her soft, cool hands over the warm skin of Letty's breasts, relishing the fact that such a simple motion could cause such a reaction from the lithe body of the racer girl. The contradicting temperatures and the feeling of arousal caused Letty's nipples to harden and become erect; it was such an arousing sight for Kat. Normally she had all this happening to her, but tonight it wasn't about her, it was about Letty. She expertly unfastened the simple black bra as she kissed down her racer's neck suckling in parts leaving hickies in her wake as she kissed down to the warm breasts that were so perfect, there was enough for a handful, but not too much as that was just a waste. She kissed, licked, suckled and nibbled at the soft olive skin. She was teasing her and she knew it, she loved to tease it just made the final act so much more fulfilling. She relished in the tiny gasps coming from her partner's throat. Satisfied with teasing one breast she moved onto the other repeating the motions, never bringing her lips away from the warmth of her racer's skin. Guiding her to the bed, Kat moved her mouth back up to the soft lips of her lover as she gently began to undress her so Letty was now fully naked. She kissed every inch of her tanned skin; it was velvety soft under her soft lips as she made her way down the flat skin of her stomach to the pinkness that was between her strong thighs. Normally she wouldn't do this but anything for her girl was possible. She kissed _her_ inner thighs and flicked her long tongue out and licked up her slit until she reached her clit and sucked it into her warm mouth rolling her tongue around it teasing and tantalising the bundle of nerves that had Letty making some seriously happy mewling sounds. She wasn't going to let her come this easy she would tease her but not please her just yet. She used her index finger and ran it teasingly around her entrance pushing inside slightly, but not enough to catch the bundle of nerves that always sent her wild. She knew it would drive Letty insane, but that's exactly what she wanted.

"Please me before I please myself bitch." Letty gasped out, her voice not carrying the vindication that it normally did. She was too far gone for that and it brought Kat out in Goosebumps knowing she could have this effect on the usually stoic racer. She took pity anyway and stopped teasing flicking her tongue into Letty's delicious pussy and swirling it around making sure she brushed it against her g-spot and making her squeal with pleasure as her climax built. Before she could fully climax Kat stopped and pulled her tongue out. At this rate, her final climax would be violent and exhaust her, but leave her on such a high she won't want to come down. Kat crawled up Letty's body kissing the skin as she went and straddled her waist deciding to tease her breasts pulling and twisting the nipple gently with her nimble fingers earning even more mewls from Letty, the sight of her writhing underneath almost made Kat come right there as she straddled the beauty. Letty's climax built and it was more intense as it built. She reached up and pulled Kat on top of her and kissed her deeply, she massaged Kat's tongue with her own as Kat began to move and allow friction to build between them until she felt Letty pull away for oxygen and begin to scream with her intense orgasm.

"Fuck! Fuck me Kat!" She screamed out loud.

"I thought I was Letty." Kat purred. She rode out the orgasm having her own, less intense climax. She rolled off her lover and despite the fact they were covered in come, they just cuddled up together Kat curling into Letty as was common for the couple.

"You drove me insane Kitten." She murmured tiredly as she softly kissed Kat's head.

"That was the whole idea Letty; you needed it to be more about you for once." She shrugged softly and pressed a sweet kiss into the crook of her neck where her head lay. And that would be where Brian found them the next morning and wishing to burn his eyes out, brothers didn't need to see their baby sisters curled up naked beside their naked girlfriend (although truthfully the converse could be said since baby sisters didn't need to see their big brothers curled up naked next to their just as naked boyfriend).


End file.
